narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
He of the Crimson Waves
The Land of Water, it belonged to him now, he had deposed of the previous Mizukage and he needed to inspect his territory. Fuyuki, the Sixth Mizukage sat perched in an elaborate palanquin, the palanquin itself consisting of a single windowed cabin which was carried on the shoulders of six of his men - all of whom were capable Shinobi in their own right; and composed his personal escort. The cabin was spacy and comfortable, with curtains of the finest blue silk. Fuyuki enjoyed the sights he saw and he leaned back against the soft comfort of the various pillows arranged within the cabin. He had come all the way from Kirigakure to an island in the western region of the Land of Water, neighboring the Land of Waves. It was all for the purpose of inspecting a small village which laid in close proximity to the ocean. It was a relatively simple village, the residents had so far not shown any particular aptitude for the prospect of the Ninja Arts; and Fuyuki was largely disinterested in their lives as a whole. The only reason he had bothered to come all this way was to ensure that they knew who their new Daimyō was. The village, while of little military or political worth, was important to the prosperity of his kingdom, as the island had among the richest soil you could ever find in the Land of Water and he needed to make sure that it was used to feed his nation and his growing army. He had already sent two his men ahead to clear the way and announce his arrival in a formal fashion. It was important to deal with this in as official a manner as at all possible, so as to ease the transition for these simple souls. His porters continued carrying the palanquin until they finally arrived in the center of the village, where his escorts proceeded to put down the cabin down. Standing up from his seat, Fuyuki prepared to exit the palanquin, however, as soon as he took a step forward out of the cabin a rapidly growing puddle of water began to quickly ripple outward from just below the extremity. When he brought the foot down the water seemed to "accept" him and he slowly slid out of the cabin as if guided by an invisible hand, for every additional step he took, water seemed to well up from nothing beneath him in order to gently accept his footsteps. It almost seemed as though the water simply refused to let Fuyuki walk on the same ground as that of simple commoners. Once he had "walked" a sufficient distance away from the palanquin, and thus placed himself in the center of the village he made a brief gesture in the air with his hand as abruptly, a large wave of water promptly materialized out of thin air beneath him, allowing Fuyuki to use the crest of the conjured wave. Employing this phenomenon as a makeshift throne, as the Mizukage leaned back the water changed and flowed in different manners in order to accommodate his form. By now, the entire village was covered with a few centimeters layer of water, like a gradually expanding pool which bathed the village, cleansing it of grime and dirt in honor of Fuyuki himself; and in the process, suffusing the area with his Chakra. By now, the townsfolk had begun to exit their houses warily in order to greet the newcomer - only a few of them dared to step out into the water that emanated from Fuyuki's position in gentle ripples. Once he felt that enough had arrived, Fuyuki finally went on with the next step on his agenda. Clearing his throat, Fuyuki spoke to the villagers, his voice was clear and tranquil, but yet it carried a silent threat, it was hard, cold and immovable. "I am your new Daimyō, my name is Fuyuki - I know you served and honored the previous Daimyō. Showing him hospitality, loyalty and generosity by sharing your soil with him, and offering up your harvest for the rest of the country, I hope that you will treat me as kindly as you once treated him" It was a pretty speech, one which held just the right amount of pleasantries and just the right amount of friendliness. But, this was but a formality for Fuyuki, for the way he had uttered the words, and the way he had spoken to them, while harmless in and of themselves was a silent threat - they knew what would happen if they deliberately disobeyed or otherwise betrayed him. He'd destroy their entire village in a heartbeat if so necessary, Fuyuki was a man who believed in disproportionate retribution, if one man in a village acted against him, he'd remove that village in its entirety, it was a necessity in order to prevent a revolt. A scream resounded through the air, the scream of a frightened woman - it looked like one of his scouts had found a young maiden outside the village. Her hair was long and brown and bound neatly in a long braid which cascaded down her back. The scout was currently dragging her along by this braid like a hound as he made his way down towards his lord. Grinning wildly with yellow begrimed teeth, the woman was already sobbing uncontrollably, trying desperately to yank herself free from the grasp of the bandit. Fuyuki's face contorted in agony at the sight, her desperate sobs and gasps reminded him of his own past, unwanted images flashed through his head one after another, the woman's fearful screams ringing in his ears, he desperately tried to shut the images out but they only continued coming. Beads of sweat formed on his temple and cheek and his breathing, before even and controlled came in sudden gasps until at last Fuyuki rose quickly from his "throne" and with one single abrupt motion of his right palm, a concentrated blast of water was released towards the scout and the woman. The mans eyes widened as the blast of water hit him square in the chest, but rather than to push him backwards the attack landed with such immense force that it instantly pushed through the mans torso, ripping with it organs, blood veins, tubes and gore which erupted from the mans back in an unrefined blast of crimson water which even after having blasted straight through a grown man continued onwards. The woman was most unfortunate, due to shock at seeing the man before her so gruesomely destroyed, and due to her unfavorable position the only think she could do was to try to defend herself from the blast by covering her face with her arms. However, that too proved futile as the immense force of the waters quite literally tore through her limbs, leaving them but gnarled and deformed pieces of flesh before hitting her the face. The woman was hurled backwards through the air by the force of the attack before being crushed into a nearby hillside. She was no longer a beauty, her face had been shaved off almost entirely by the titanic friction and pressure of Fuyuki's blast, leaving only her bloodied skull behind, but she had faced death much sooner than that because the very same blast had also managed to rip open her chest cavity, the blood of the two corpses mingled with the water to form into a distinct crimson color then. "Alright men, Izaya has provided us with the information that we need. Fuyuki is within the fifty mile radius of this circle", a red-haired man said, his tone thick with a sense of seriousness, commandment as he pointed downward to a circle drawn onto a large map. "We do not know exactly where however, for some reason Izuya wouldn't provide me with that much information. I'm simply going to assume that he possessed no knowledge of it. Without further hesitation, we need to go and find this man. Now, my orders when finding him are simple. Signal everyone by releasing something into the sky and then confront him. If you have fears of doing so then don't, but do continue to follow him without being spotted. That would be bad. Anyway, today I expect us to our best. Hopefully we can all finish this once and for all", the man, known to the world as The Master Martial Artist, said as he signaled the large groups of shinobi to depart, leaving him alone. With his platoon dispersed, searching the area for Fuyuki, Sannoto knew that his job was to get somewhere where he could see their signals with ease and the Senju man knew the perfect place to go. He grabbed his map and rolled it up, sticking the useful document in his back pocket before pushing off of his left food, launching himself across the wood infested terrain, with each tree drawing it water from the nearby lake which was masked in a thick mist, a perfect place to be assassinated without a single person noticing. "Only if he was by that lake", Sannoto thought to himself, glancing back at the body of water before returning his line of sight to what was in front of him. Within a matter of minutes, Sannoto's destination was in sight; a small village which was centered in the middle of the area that his men were searching, making this village an excellent place for Sannoto to see the signals and respond to these signals. However, something was wrong here. For some odd reason, there were several men guarding the borders of this village; these men weren't of this island however. Sannoto could tell that much, but he didn't know where they were from. Probably a closer inspection would assist him in identifying this odd men, well shinobi. Even the Senju man could identify that they were shinobi. With caution and absolute silence, Sannoto ducked into the forest and slowly approached this village; using the sight and scent of this vegetation to hide his own presence. Peeping from a bush, which was closer to the men than he was before, Sannoto saw their uniform, recognizing them almost instantly. These were Fuyuki's men, meaning that Izaya's information was indeed correct. However, Fuyuki was here in this village and not out where his men were searching. This was Sannoto's chance. Leaping from the helpful vegetation, the Senju's hands were occupied by large kunai, which he began throwing with such strength and accuracy that is penetrated Fuyuki's solder's before they even recognized the latter's presence, thus they would be incapable of informing their master of his presence. Though, these men may have possessed some duty that they were supposed to fulfill. If this was the case, Sannoto would need to execute this perfectly and in the least amount of time possible. After this realization, Sannoto swiftly ran into the village, hiding among the many villagers who occupied the place. "How am I going to find this man?", the Senju male whispered to himself, continuously glancing from area to area. In this place, he needed to stay alert. He was in a very dangerous place right now, and he had forgotten to signal his platoon. It was far too late to do that now, meaning he was in a dangerous place without any back up at all. To make this situation even worst, Fuyuki essentially had an entire army watching the villagers with a careful eye. "Heh, I guess he doesn't have as much control as I thought. If he needs all of these men to accompany him", Sannoto mumbled to himself, looking ahead only to see a group of Fuyuki's men assembled in a circle. That was where he had to be and this was his only chance to kill him. Looking to his left, Sannoto saw an alley which he walked into. The back alley was the perfect route to go when assassinating someone, well at least he thought. Upon turning a corner, the man bumped into two of Fuyuki's men. "Hey! What do you think you're doing here? Get in the crowd like everyone else!", one of Fuyuki's men commanded, stepping forward toward the Senju as if he was going to hit him. Sannoto's reflexes acted. When this man stepped forward, he had entered Sannoto's own zone, meaning he was an immediate threat. Based on pure reflex, the Senju man threw his hand into the man's throat, his palm slapping against it to prevent him from screaming. All in an instant, Sannoto squeezed down onto his neck with such a force that his neck broke, killing the man. This was a mistake, but he had to do something before the other man could make any noise. Using his superb speed, Sannoto drew his blade and sliced the man's head off before he could grab his own blade. Such a pity that they had to die. The Senju took a step forward before realizing that he stepping in water. "How is thi--?", he started to say before being interrupted by a calm, but threatening voice coming from the other end of the alley. Without hesitation, Sannoto ran towards the end of the alley, spotting Fuyuki who was calmly sitting on a throne composed of water. It was him! He was here! This was "his" chance to end this once and for all. For years, Seika no Heiwa had been tracking this man, this man who was disrupting the peace of the shinobi world by his plans of world domination. He had to be stopped. Sannoto drew his kunai and lifted his arm up in a motion as if he was going to chuck it towards his head, however he was interrupted by a screaming woman who was being pursued by one of Fuyuki's men. From the look on her visage, he knew that Fuyuki's soldier was attempting to rape her. Yes it was absolutely obvious. He hair was perfect, her body was perfect, her facial features were stunning. This woman was of the highest quality. If he wasn't assassinating their leader, Sannoto would've easily flirted with her. Maybe he would do it immediately afterwards? That was always a possibility. Before he could turn his attention back to Fuyuki he saw a gush of water strike the soldier square in the chest, going directly through his body as if he was play doh. "What? Why!?", Sannoto questioned, speaking only so he could hear himself. He was dumbfounded. Fuyuki killed his own man without hesitation AND the woman that he was abusing. One man dead for attempting to rape this woman, which was somewhat justified, but this woman was killed for no reason. She had done nothing wrong! Sannoto looked at the dead people, watching as their blood turned the water from a light blue to a crimson coloring. A rage boiled inside of his body, a rage which he only felt after discovering that his old master was presumably driven off of his mountain by Iwagakure-nin. Attributed to his anger, Sannoto injected his kunai with his chakra, injecting it was so much that it would probably penetrate anything; jumped out of the alley and then threw it using his extraordinary strength, aimed directly towards Fuyuki's chest. No sooner had Sannoto thrown the Kunai before a heavy bank of mist began to form in the sorroundings, it suffused the area as it began to rise from the wet ground, aided by the humidity in the air. Sudden banks of mist like these were indigenous to certain islands within the Land of Water and were thought to be the result of its most peculiar climate. Within mere moments the mist had grown so thick that it largely obscured all sense of sight and it continued to expand outward at quick rates, its exact point of origin was largely unclear though, but it seemed like it had rolled onto the land from the sea. However, natural or otherwise, they masked what happened next all the same. Meanwhile the kunai surged towards Fuyuki's heart with remarkable precision, indeed, Sannoto's aim was impeccable and the force he exerted into the Kunai was indeed immense. The weapon surged through the air with great force, the very pressure it exerted on its sorroundings evident like a cloak of raw kinetic energy. For a man of Fuyuki's caliber however, there really was nothing to fear; without even the simplest motion from the man that sat in it, the "throne" of water reached out in the form of a wall to intercept the incoming projectile. The two opposing forces collided, and for a moment the kunai would seem the obvious victor as it began to push against the wall of water which was conjured from the throne itself, intent on finding its mark deep within Fuyuki's chest. However, then something changed, the wall of water began to push back towards the kunai, the momentum of the water was empowered greatly by one of Fuyuki's prime principles, Atsu. The pressure of the water as it resisted the intrusion of the kunai increased tremendously over the span of roughly half a second, and once it reached its peak, the kunai promptly disintegrated - due to the immense forces that were exerted on it from two different directions, firstly the force of Sannoto's throw, and secondly by the enormous resistance it met once it reached Fuyuki's water. The moment Sannoto had stepped into the water earlier, Fuyuki had instantly been alerted to his presence and his exact location, for the water was an extension of his being, thoroughly infused with his chakra. However, the traces of his chakra were so minor that unless his opponent made a concious effort in sensing them, he'd be highly unlikely to notice. Fuyuki's counterattack was simple but highly effective, for below the soles of Sannoto's feet, he arranged a small speck of ice with pinpoint precision, using his mastery over the element to manipulate it at such a precise level, even at this range. Then with a sudden upward trust of his hand, obscured by the mist which he had so stealthily summoned from the sea behind them and the water that suffused the ground they stood upon, Fuyuki would proceed to transform it into a small blade of ice which which would rush upward toward Sannoto's feet in that very instant. The attack was aimed at a very specific region in Sannoto's feet. This region was the medial plantar nerve, located at just above the divet of Sannoto's feet, the blade of ice, if it struck there would serve to completely cripple Sannoto's mobility. Something which would be accomplished by effectively disabling half the foot, along with three of his toes and the muscle contractions that would operate the appendage. Fuyuki was a clever man, and he knew how to target the weak points in the human anatomy with surgical precision. But this served merely as a precursor to Fuyuki's true intents however, as within the layer of mist he had so cautiously summoned forth earlier, he shaped the very water vapor into innenumerable tiny daggers of ice which were promptly directed towards Sannoto himself. These were divided up into several arrays positioned above the previous, each lined up neatly in progressively larger "circles" of daggers - in a systematic fashion the ice daggers would launch themselves at Sannoto from every conceivable direction, each barrage was strategically arranged so that it targetted a wider area in exchance for less focus, for every additional wave the blades would become fewer, but larger to compensate for decreased focus, these were neatly arranged into six consecutive "waves" of ice blades, each being released a small delay after the other, this was done in order to ensure that they could reacquire their target if he were to attempt to dodge or move out of the way, thus limiting his escape options. Like most of Fuyuki's attacks, these blades of ice served another function as well, for whenever they shattered upon meeting the ground, but when they shattered it wasn't into irregular pieces, no, they formed into dozens of star-shaped makibishi spikes, which were quickly spread across Sannoto's sorroundings - no doubt in order to even further restrict his mobility, and prevent him from excersising the full extent of his speed, even should Fuyuki's first attack fail. However, in order to ensure that his consecutive attacks were made even more difficult to avoid for his target, reached out with his conciousness and mind by using the water and mist in Sannoto's immediate vicinity as mediums for the next phase in his strategy. By employing these two things as mediums he began to ensnare Sannoto within a powerful Genutsu, simultaneously empowered and made persistent by the close proximity to Fuyuki's water and the mist which now saturated the area. Once Fuyuki's Genjutsu began to reach him, Sannoto could easily make out the bitter aroma of salt water, and he began to feel perpetually wet... Water, it was inside him now, it flooded within his stomach, raged within his blood and indeed it began to suffuse his entire being. Sannoto's arms and legs would quickly become almost impossible to operate, as the blood which was supposed to keep his body moving was quickly replaced with running water, Fuyuki's water - his conciousness was being intruded upon, and his body gradually began to turn unresponsive to him, he could feel the weight of his limbs increase by the second, becoming heavier, harder to lift and more clumsy, the water inside them weighing him down, preventing him from moving properly. Fuyuki was appearantly not content with merely turning his blood into water however, as soon Sannoto could feel the indescribable sensation of his bones turning to water as well, liquefying themselves and causing his body to implode upon itself, with the structure of his body being turned into water itself. The agony would be unbearable as every one of his vital organs, every one of his limbs, veins and nerves melted together into a singular amorphous blob of jelly - intense feelings of helplessness, powerlessness and desperation would follow as the Genjutsu imposed itself upon him. Indeed, it was a rather simple Genjutsu, but channeled through both mist and water it would become impossisble to resist without Sannoto distancing himself from both, something which Fuyuki had gone to great lengths to prevent. His body was absolutely immobile. He knew nothing, except the fact that his body was water, everything was water. Everything.....The Senju male eyes were heavy and he could barely hold them open, considering the fact that he thought his entire eye, even the muscles within, was nothing but water. Following this, several icy projectile shot towards his body, landing in his knee, shoulders, feet. Fortunately, they all missed fatal point within his body, though his own dense tissue helped in keeping them from penetrating his body too deeply. Blood dripped from the areas where he was smitten, though Sannoto wasn’t going to give up. He fought to at least hold his body upwards, but that too was a fatal mistake. Ignorant of this, little spikes of ice penetrated the man’s nerve within his foot, disabling half of his foot. With little support from his body anymore, the Senju man fell over into the water, half of his face completely submerged within the water that Fuyuki created. He would surely be killed, but that wasn’t the sad part. The sad part was that he would be killed without the sheer realization that he would die. He would die and that would be it. No pain, suffering, realization. As of now, he was simply a sleeping child who’s dinner was spiked with a deadly poison that offered no pain, just death. Such a sad fate for such a worthy warrior. Five minutes beforehand nearby on a mountaintop. “Ayamo! What do you see?”, questioned the captain of this squad, known as Captain Shikyo. Shikyo was around 6”5, muscular, rough features. Yep, he was intimidating man alright; appearance alone, though his voice didn’t help him in being any least frightening. Ayamo definitely didn’t want this guy reading him ANY bed-time stories, at all! “Well, I don’t really see anything to be honest”, Ayamo answered, taking a look through his scope. “I don’t really understand what’s the purpose of standing up here….sir”, Ayamo stated, hastily adding the word “sir” at the end of his statement. The last guy who addressed the captain without adding sir end up washing the squad’s uniforms for a week and Ayamo did not want to do that. Especially considering one member of the squad released more water from his body than a garden hose. Ugh, just the thought… “Well, Ayamo”—The Captain said, his pronunciation of his name slapped Ayamo in his face—“the reasoning for such is simple. We’re looking for a man who united this land through war. He’s a strong man, meaning that red haired idiot will need our help. So, we’re watching everything from here, no---“, the captain attempted to finish until he was interrupted by a blast of water, which shot into the air and filled a town not too far from these men. Due to their positioning on higher ground, these men could see just about the surface of what was actually happening. It appeared as If a town was being flooded, but none of these villagers seemed concerned. For some reason, they were all gathered in the middle of this village, surrounding a man who was…..doing something. Ayamo couldn’t see what was happening with that man. As a result, he lifted his scope to his left eye and zoomed in. This man, this man; “Fuyuki”, Ayamo muttered with a frown on his face. Who would’ve thought that his group, HIS group, would be the ones to find this man. Why him? “What’d ya say, Ayamo!? Did you just say that that man is the one we’re looking for?”, the Captain inquired. “Yes sir..”, Ayamo answered with a blank expression on his visage. “That’s him. I’m sure of it.”, the shinobi stated, before looking back at the Captain. “Okay. Let’s go men!”, the Captain ordered, before taking off towards the direction of the village, with everyone following behind him. “Signal everyone!” he ordered as they ran. Ayamo knew he was talking to him. While he was running, he pulled an explosive kunai from out of his pocket and activated it, throwing it into the air a second afterwards and watching it explode in the sky. That would alert everyone to their position and they could track these men with little issue. Especially since they made tracks in the earth with every stop. Lucky thing for them that the ground was extremely most and mud-like. It was absolutely disgusting, but helpful. Within a matter of minutes, the squad reached the opening of the village, only to find several men killed and a town masked by a thick mist….too thick. Though, they didn’t have time to stop. Not now..not now at all. Without uttering a word, the group were about to enter the village, until two more squads arrived. One consisted of three puppet masters who were adept at using chakra strings. They were an interesting lot, but were worthy of their names as Puppet Masters. In fact, one of them was Ayamo’s best friend and would be his best man at his wedding a week later. Oh, how time flies. Nevertheless, Ayamo had no time to think and ponder upon this silly stuff. Not now. They faced grave danger. “Okay men!”, Ayamo’s Captain declared, “We’re going to attack Fuyuki from different sides. Shichi, take your squad and head to the left. Roku, take your squad and your puppet masters and head to the right. My squad and I will go for a front attack understand!?”, the Captain questioned. Just as he was about to the send them off, Ayamo stopped him. “Wait! This water isn’t normal. It’s not flood water, at all. If it was, the citizens would have done something about it by now. Considering how wet the outside of this town is, there must be floods occasionally. They’re all gathered around the middle of the town, around Fuyuki. I think he’s up to this”, Ayamo stated. The man interrupted his Captain but he didn’t care. Nope, not at this point he did. The Captain was about to rush in like an idiot. Ayamo was not going to go in without addressing this issue. “Well then, what do we do?”, one of the men pondered. “I’ll tell you what we do”, the Captain said in a more composed tone, “We’re gonna use these top of these homes to travel. Okay? Alright. The same plan is still in motion. Left, right, front. Understand? Good. Now go!”, the Captain ordered, releasing the other two groups. After doing so, he turned towards Ayamo and patted him on his shoulder. Ayamo expected some type of thanks or congratulation or praise, though he should have known better. He simply got a “You finally thought for once..”. Eh, it was the best he was going to get. Mind as well take it. “Thanks”, Ayamo replied. “Now, let’s do this..” Several moments later, the three teams were in position on the top of a roof. They were all prepared to unleash their assault until they spotted Sannoto, their leader, lying in the water. What, how? How did this happen!? Was Fuyuki this strong that he defeated their leader? There was a new change of plan. Due to his special relationship with the puppet master, the two could understand and read eachother perfectly. The puppet master, known as Shendu, knew what he had to do. It would appear that Fuyuki was a cautious man, for no sooner had the invaders began preparing their ninjutsu, before a deep crackling sound was heard, the source of which was obvious when they raised their heads to look around. Sure enough, they had been surrounded on all fronts by hovering daggers of ice which seemed to have appeared virtually out of nowhere, the blades were aimed mostly at fatal regions, but also areas which would inhibit movement. The moment the Captain began to mold earth chakra in an attempt to summon mud to slow down Fuyuki's water, the veteran suddenly found himself sorrounded by a plethora of ice daggers, all hovering in midair awaiting to strike, with practiced ease the captain broke off his ninjutsu and instead focused on the matter at hand. The first flurry of daggers was simple enough to dodge, they were all aimed in a rather linear fashion and he spun around them gracefully, the second wave was also fairly easy to avoid for someone as talented as himself, but whenever the daggers struck something, they vanished and were replaced by another one, Fuyuki was clearly concerned by his skill with earth techniques. He continued avoiding them with great dexterity, until at last he found himself completely sorrounded; there was nowhere to hide, no matter how far away from Fuyuki he ran, there was no respite to the constant rain of blades. He leapt high into the sky as he began to weave handsigns, deftly avoiding the ice daggers in the process until above him, a long pointed shaft of ice formed. The captain, understanding that this was it, simply spat and spoke softly "Fuck". The spear of ice plunged into his chest with enormous force and he lost conciousness instantly as he plummeted back towards the ground at great speed before the shaft of ice struck the ground and stopped in its track, with the bloody corpse of the captain dangling off of it like a grisly scarecrow. This wasn't just the Captain whom was being assaulted however, as both Ayamo and everyone else who began molding chakra. Several ice projectiles went flying towards Ayamo, forcing him into abandoning the technique. Similar to the Captain, Ayamo had amazing dexterity, dodging each ice dagger such grace that it appeared as if he was dancing. Fortunately, their was only one wave of ice daggers which sought to kill him. However, he wasn't the main concern. Shendu, the puppet master, was awful at dodging and he would surely be targeted considering he molded his own chakra. Almost as soon as the attack was unleashed, Shendu had pulled his puppet off of his back. His puppet resembled that of the used by many years before, but instead it was extremely bulky and had several clips on his stomach. It looked as if it could eat a man. However, several ice daggers sought to penetrate his body and he couldn't do a single thing. Nope, not at all. The ice daggers were approaching quickly. The puppet master closed his eyes and muttered, "sorry". Blood splattered everywhere. The only thing is it wasn't his blood. It belonged to his partner, who had leaped in the way to save him. "Get him", his dying teammates whispered. Several ice daggers were lodged in his body. Two in his neck, three in his legs and one lodged in his back so hard that it bulged out of his belly button. Someone died for him and he wouldn't let his death be in vain. Using this puppet, he sent it into the mist where Sannoto lay to retrieve him, as that was there best bet. It wasn’t like the following men knew about the mist but instead they realized that there was something wrong with the water, and their thoughts were further fortified by the mere fact that two dead people lay afloat and that it was red, well more like a crimson coloring. The puppet entered the mist, completely unaffected by its special properties, considering that puppets had no nervous system, Fuyuki had nothing to ruin. Upon approaching Sannoto, the puppet opened up its stomach and swallowed the man, closing its body afterwards. “I got him!”, Shendu yelled, before forcing the puppet to return to him. Ayamo glanced over at Shendu, before smiling. He knew Shendu would understand what this meant. There was nowhere for Ayamo to go now. He would have to defeat and kill Fuyuki here and now. That was the mission, and some squad had to do it right? “Go, Shendu! Please!?”, Ayamo yelled, expecting his friend to yell back in defiance but he didn’t. The man frowned, but he turned around, glanced back one more time. Just as Shendu was about to turn around, an ice dagger pierced him right in the leg, forcing him to the ground. He screamed in agony. "Shendu!", Ayamo yelled as he began running towards him, leaping from roof to roof. His attention was diverted away from Fuyuki at the time.